


Unfinished Business

by FallOutStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam´s the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happend with Tony and the Sokovia accords, the three soldier boys just try to get their life together and build themselves a home. Unfortunately, some people aren´t too keen on completing with the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sounds a bit like it but there´ll be no angst, everything´s fine.  
> I have no explanation why I did this or why the hell they life in Canada, it just happend somehow, I had the idea, wrote this down in about two hours and tada!!  
> Everyone has their different ways to cope with cacw and this seems to be mine, enjoy.

It's a cool Saturday afternoon and Sam and Steve are taking Steve's dog Poe on a walk through the small park in their home town. It's actually quite nice for October, the sun is shining and with a cup of take away hot chocolate is even the cold acceptable.  
  
The dog is running around, playing in the fallen leaves and getting petted by children and elders alike who always shoot a short glance towards them as if asking if it´s okay. Steve just gives a quick smile in return and whistles for the dog to follow as they continue to walk before anyone can bother them for long.  
  
Sam really enjoys himself. Those times with Steve, just the two of them doing something as friends, have become rare over the past three years since Steve and Bucky had become a … a thing. A more than just friends thing. And then a more than just boyfriends thing. A marriage thing. Since then, they've been even more inseparable. As far as that was possible. Now it isn't only Bucky this and Bucky that 80% of the time, it has increased to 95%.  
  
Sam can't deny that he is happy for the two of them though, they've both been through enough to get what they have now. They deserve this. He's never seen Steve as genuinely happy as when he's around Bucky. His eyes lighten up like the damn sun and he can't stop smiling. Instead of being an awkward dork as usually he turnes into a flirty smooth young man. And while Bucky has always been all rough edges, dead silence and icy stares he became a giggling teenager, making sexual innuendos and dirty jokes all the time since he and Steve started dating.  
  
All in all they're in the best place they've ever been. Hell, they even adopted a dog and named it after Bucky's favorite Star Wars character. They fought a whole afternoon about the damn name because Steve insisted on calling him Han. Fucking nerds. Sam's only contribution: "Well obviously you both favor the hot, sassy fly guy so my suggestion: Sam?"  
  
The two supersoldier had just thrown him their legendary death glares which where even creepier when they came from both of them at the same time and where shot his way on top of it. Those damn assholes really deserve each other. All the shit he's been through because of them. And he isn't talking about Washington 2014 or the following endless search for Bucky or the fucking Sokovia Accords. No, he is talking about Brooklyn 2018 (Sam never, ever wanted to see Bucky's bare ass or Steve's dick. They still haunted his dreams until today) and about the endless PDA and sweet talk they didn't even realize annoyed all their friends and the fucking cutesie couple stories they always told their other friends and Sam had heard about a hundred times by now.  
  
After three years Sam had come to terms with it but he still can't help but miss his best friend from time to time. Therefore, he cherishes days like these even more. So when Steve has called him this morning, asking if he was free for the day and if he wanted to go get lunch at this new Mongolian restaurant and take Poe for a walk afterwards he agreed immediately. Apparently Bucky couldn't join them because he had an appointment to get his hair cut and would go to the cinema afterwards with a guy called Joe he had befriended at the local gym around this time last year. Steve had been over the moon that Bucky had found a friend, Sam just extremely surprised. No one had ever thought that Bucky would warm up to anyone he wasn't 100% sure Steve already trusted.  
  
Now though he was thankful. Steve and Sam had spent the last four hours together and not once, not once had the blond mentioned Bucky. It isn't like Sam doesn't like him, he does, the guy has an amazing sense of humor. It is just that not every god damn thing in the world had to be about Bucky fucking Barnes.  
  
Sam goes over to the trashcan and throws away his empty cup as Steve's throws a branch for Poe to catch.  
  
"Hey we should get going!", he calls out towards them and Steve looks up meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah it's already getting dark", he agrees. The next time the dog brings Steve the branch he ties Poe's leash with his collar and together they make their way over to Sam. He crouches down and buries the dog in a cuddle attack. Poe is buzzing with excitement and licks across Sam's face a few times, causing Steve to laugh and Sam to gag. After he cleans his face with a tissue Steve hands him, they start to make their way back home.  
  
So yeah, they have a good life, the three of them. After Steve dropped the shield and broke them out of prison, he and Bucky stayed in Wakanda for a few months, just until T'Challa had finished his new arm. The new one is made of vibranium and doesn't strain Bucky's spine at all. The silver is darker and instead of a red star it has dark blue wings on the shoulder as a mirroring image of his old sergeant uniform. After that Wanda had been doing some shit if his brain to get the trigger words out of his mind. What exactly she'd done Sam didn't know, the two supersoldiers didn't talk about it and he sure as hell wouldn't push.  
  
Wanda has stayed in Wakanda after that where it was safest for her but Steve and Bucky had returned to America and stood in front of Sam's door one day. Just like that. They planned on moving to Canada which Sam thought was absolute bullshit, because come on, Captain America in Canada? What? But after all it made sense. It was further away from everything, it was safer and it was calm. And when they asked if Sam wanted to come with them he agreed.  
  
Until it was time to move, the two of them lived with Sam. That's where Natasha found them. She didn't try to stop them or to get the three of them to put on their suits again. She just hugged them tightly, wished them good luck and vanished as fast as she had appeared. Till now though there are regular remittances on all of their bank accounts from an unknown government organization which they know come from Natasha because they were labeled elderly pension.  
  
So for almost two years now, they live in this small Canadian coast town where absolutely no one knows who they are. Sam has gotten a job at the V.A. in the next, larger town, Steve teaches art at the local school and Bucky somehow found a job at flower shop in midtown the first day they spent in town. Which was ... well, the most absurd thing, just the imagine of the legendary former Winter Soldier,deadly assassian and ghost story sellling flowers, wearing plaid flannel shirts and a dark green apron. Sam did understand though why Bucky liked it there. The elderly couple which ownes it and the shop itself where all soft, friendly and lovable, totally different from what he was used to. John and Ellie adore Bucky and treat him and the other two as if they were family, inviting them over at birthdays, Christmas and Thanksgiving. Sam guessed it is because Bucky reminds them of their son Jack who died ten years ago while serving in Afghanistan.  
  
Apart from John and Ellie they've found a lot new friends. Of course Steve has managed to charm every single one of his co workers within the first week, he's gotten close with about three of them as well as some of their neighbors. Bucky has befriended Joe from the gym and Suki from his yoga class while Sam made a few friends at the V.A. and the coffee shop near his house. And then eight months ago he's met Ruby at the library and fallen a little bit in love with her when she almost hit him in the face with '2000 years of world history'. They've been dating for six months now and it was starting to get pretty serious.  
  
So together they've built themselves a circle of people they cared for which aren't superheroes, agents, soldiers, doctors or some kind of genius. They are just normal people who liked them for who they were, not because they were superheroes.  
  
They leave the park and Steve nods in the general direction of Sam's street. "Come on I'll walk you home."  
  
They walk for a few minutes and talk about nothing important when Steve says "So hey, it's Christmas soon and I've been wondering for a time now what I could get Bucky."  
  
And there it is. It would've been too nice.  
  
"Oh?", Sam says not letting anything show.  
  
"Well, he always wanted to see the Grand Canyon so I thought I could take him there over the holidays. I know John and Ellie will be sad that we won't be there for their dinner party. But this is the perfect year, you won't be alone, you have Ruby now and Mary agreed to take over my lessons so we can go before the school holidays start and be back before New Year's Eve. It's just…", Steve goes on and on about the fact that Bucky always wanted to see the Grand Canyon when they were kids and other Bucky related stuff Sam couldn't care less about.  
  
But of course he wants Bucky to be happy. Sure they used to tease each other endlessly. The times Sam hid Bucky's clothes or Bucky listened to songs Sam hated in the highest volume or drank all of Sam's protein shakes. But those times where long gone. Had actually stopped when they moved to Canada.  
  
Steve is so engrossed in his story that he doesn't even realize that his phone has vibrated. A few times. Sam just snatches it from Steve's pocket and unlocks it (the pin is Bucky´s brithday), interrupting Steve by reading the text messages out loud.  
  
"They are from your husband:  
  
*Come home sugar*  
  
*I've made apple pie*  
  
*if you don't hurry, the ice will melt before you can eat it off of my…*  
  
*picture*  
  
"Okay, I clearly wasn't supposed to read that", Sam yelps and throws the phone towards a dark red blushing Steve as if he just burned his fingers.  
  
"No, I… ahem."  
  
"Jesus." Sam shivers. "You two are kinky as fuck for two a hundred year old grandpas."  
  
They walk together in silence for almost an entire minute before Steve stops and rubs the back of his neck, his blush deepening. "I... am I… I should, I should go home…just…"  
  
Sam shakes his head laughing like a maniac at Steve's blushing shy virgin thing he suddenly got going on as if Sam doesn't know every single dirty secret of their relationship from the time the three of them used to live together back in D.C. Those walls were really thin.  
  
"Go, Rogers. Get yourself some dick!", he says giving Steve's shoulder a friendly punch.  
  
Apparently Steve really had to fight with himself to spend an entire day on Bucky-withdrawl because he just grabs Poe's leash and his faster around the corner as Sam can blink.  
  
Poor Steve has to run all the way towards the bus station and then wait another ten minutes for the bus to leave and take him to their small house in midtown. Sam would bet he already´s considering running all the way but won´t do it in consideration of his dog. Luckily Sam himself is only two minutes away from his apartment. It's a nice four storey building with three apartments on each floor. The neighborhood is friendly and the people who live in his building are all quiet and kind. Though this is Canada so it wouldn've been more of a surprise if someone is actually mean.  
  
Reaching the building Sam climbs up the stairs to his small but nice one bedroom apartment. When he reaches his floor he meets Mrs. Gomez an older woman with a heavy Spanish accent who greets him cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Wilson, I thought you were home!", she says clasping her hands in front of her mouth.  
  
He smiles friendly at the apparently confused woman. "How often do I have to tell you to call me Sam? And what do you mean you thought I'm home?"  
  
Mrs. Gomez makes a waving gesture with her hands. "Oh it's nothing but there was so much noise I thought you may have moved your furniture or something."  
  
Sam shivers. Fuck. That can't mean something good. He vividly remembers the night Steve came home to Fury sitting in his living room. Of course those times where long gone but maybe someone had found them. It wasn't like they had made a lot of friends in the years between discovering that Bucky was the Winter Soldier and moving to Canada. Sam takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm. He'll figure this out, he'll call Steve and Bucky, he…he has to reassure Mrs. Gomez first.  
  
"Oh yeah, no it's nothing, I just remembered that my brother wanted to bring me his old couch today." He doesn't even have a brother.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you around Mr. Wil… Sam", she says with a smile and vanishes into her apartment.  
  
Sam takes a deep breath and opens the door to his apartment as silent as possible. He just has to reach the wooden box on his living room shelf to get his gun and then…  
  
He stops dead when he sees his apartment though.  
  
The first thing he notices is that every single surface is wrapped in tin foil. Every single thing. His shelves, the books, his grandma's antique vase. Every god damn thing. Even the batten boards and the ceiling lamps.  
  
The second thing he sees is that all of his seats, his chairs, his plushy armchair, his couch even the bar stools in his kitchen are taped to the ceiling. Of course also wrapped in tin foil.  
  
"What the hell?", he mutters.  
  
The third thing he discovers is that the pictures of him and the boys, their friends, his families, the paintings Steve did for him are all replaced with various pictures of Nicholas Cage. A shiver runs down Sam's spine. They are watching him. And they are evil.  
  
He runs into the kitchen rips open the fridge even in there everything is wrapped. As well as all his other food and his cutlery. Even the grapes and blueberries. The inside of every door is taped: yet another picture of Nicholas Cage. He unwraps one of his mugs, there's a little picture of the actors head glued to the bottom. Oh no. That means they can be everywhere.  
  
Sam shakes his head and sighs deeply. Who the hell did this? And most importantly why? He tries to hold himself together as he makes his way over to his bedroom.  
  
By now, he has discovered that there's no thread anywhere in his apartment so it takes him by total surprise that there's figure sitting on the windowsill, dark against the setting sun. The window is open and the cold November air is floating the room and sending goosebumps down Sam's spine.  
  
The figure's long hair is waving in the breeze, the fingers of his left hand sparkling silver in the last bit of light reaching the room, the rest blocked by his broad figure. Sam's mouth gapes open. Shouldn't he be home, waiting for his husband to return and eat apple pie from him?  
  
As Sam enters he looks up, his blue eyes sparkling and his lips curling into a confident smirk. Before Bucky flings himself backwards out of the window he says only ten words before he vanishes into the night, letting Sam to stand alone in his cold, silver apartment.  
  
"You should've moved your seat all these years ago."


End file.
